Nutritional supplements are known.
Foodstuff and processes of making one foodstuff from constituents of a more basic foodstuff are likewise known.
Examples of known United States patents include:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,777 to Saunders et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,966 to Mickle, deceased et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,644 to Eriksson et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,557 to Conrad;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,524 to Potter;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,809,113 to Stimpson et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,798 to Cater;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,368 to de Boer et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,978 to Lugay et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 1,673,964 to Atwood;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,592 to Buckley et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,577 to Pedersen et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,541 to Elliot et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,287 to Michaelson;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,999 to Yoder;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,576 to Weaver et al.;
Dr. Alan H. Pressman, D.C., Ph.D., C.C.N., a nationally recognized authority on diet and nutrition states: “Today our understanding of how vitamins, minerals, and other supplements work is growing by leaps and bounds. We're building a solid foundation of scientific support for nutritional supplements. We believe that as this work continues, more and more people will come to realize that they can avoid health problems tomorrow through better nutrition today. We also believe that mainstream health-care practitioners will come to accept the value of nutritional supplements for preventing and treating many health problems.” The Complete Idiot's Guide to Vitamins and Minerals, Second Edition, Alpha Books, 2000.
Phyllis A. Balch, CNC and James F. Balch, MD, widely recognized authorities on nutrition go on to say: “A poll of 37,000 Americans conducted by Food Technology found that half of them were deficient in vitamin B6 (pyridoxine), 42 percent did not consume sufficient amounts of calcium, 39 percent had an insufficient iron intake, and 25 to 39 percent did not obtain enough vitamin C. . . . Use only natural (not synthetic) supplements from a reputable source.” Prescription for Nutritional Healing, Third Edition, 2000.
In 2002, the American Medical Association (AMA), which for decades had dismissed the importance of vitamin supplements, changed its collective mind after Harvard-based Robert H. Fletcher and Kathleen M. Fairfield, authors of a study covering 26 years' worth of scientific studies relating vitamin levels to the risk of chronic illness, published their findings in The Journal of the American Medical Association (JAMA).
The major development of the brain is produced in the first days and months of life. The development of children born from undernourished parents is slower, less oxygen arrives at their neurons and, therefore, such neurons function more slowly than those of other healthier and better nourished children. Aside from their immune systems, which are less likely to react in the face of illnesses, a great portion of such babies will reach adolescence with an already limited future.
Taking into account nutritional statistics, on a global basis, nutritional deficiencies found are based on three important areas:                a) Proteins        b) Iron; and        c) Vitamins        
Carbohydrates are relatively easy and cheap to produce, fats are less important and could, if necessary, be synthesized, and the majority of vitamins are synthesized on an industrial scale. However, the production of proteins is expensive and difficult.
The major scarcity relates to proteins of animal origin such as meat, milk, eggs, etc., the production of which is less efficient that that of vegetable foods. The principal advantage of animal sourced proteins is that they contain an excess of those amino acids that are missing in vegetable proteins, such that a small quantity of animal proteins complements the proteins of a vegetable diet.
The protein consultant group Protein Advisory Group (WHO/FAO/UNICEF), currently known as “Advisory Group of the United Nations System on Proteins and Calories” [(1) Nutrition and Diet Foods, Ed. Acribia A. E. Bemder), indicates that in order to supplement meals attention must be directed to the following factors:
1. Nutritional value of the individual ingredients and the final product;
2. Possibility of the existence of toxic or interference substances;
3. Avoiding those processes that reduce nutritional value;
4. Possibility of using local products;
5. Low cost;
6. Good conservation quality; and
7. Acceptability
Examples of some existing protein mixes are:
ProductOriginCompositionProteinIncaparinaGuatemalaCorn, cotton seed flour,27.5%vitamin A, CO3 Ca, lysinePronutroSouthCorn, powdered skim milk,  22%Africapeanuts, soy, fish flour,yeast, wheat germ, Vit. A,B1, B2, Niacin, sugar,iodized saltCeplanoUSAFat free corn flour, wheat,18–22%   fat free soy flour, CO3 Ca,vitamins
Registered commercial preparations:
ProductOriginCompositionProteinProcolEnglandPrecipitated proteins frommilk and skimmed milkProbimaltUSASkimmed milk, yeasted casein,57%mineral vitamins
As it is widely known, a simple mix of whey from cheese production and blood, without further processing, presents two problems, as follows:                a) From a nutritional viewpoint, the simple use of whey does not achieve the desired nutritional levels, since there would be a deficiency of vitamins, amino acids, excess of carbohydrates, lower protein content, etc. An additional problem is the percentage of lactose that is contained in whey which produces diarrhea in persons that have not developed the enzyme lactase.        b) Without further processing of the blood, unpleasant organoleptic characteristics, i.e., unpleasant color and a sandy consistency to the palate, which makes it unpalatable, are features of untreated blood. It is for this reason that blood is only used in very small quantities, for example, in blood sausage.        
While previously there have been successful attempts to lighten the color of blood with oxidation for visual improvement for use in animal feeding, the granular consistency of the result was generally unsuitable for human consumption, except for certain products.
Attempts with different types of colorings and flavorings, as well as with thickeners and gelatins, have been previously unsuccessful in eliminating completely such organoleptic problems.